IN THE RAIN
by Straydivarius
Summary: Kau tahu apa yang aku kagumi dari hujan? Ia tetap melaksanakannya walau ia tahu betapa sakitnya jatuh berkali kali. Jika kau hujan, maka biarkan aku menjadi pelangi yang muncul dengan segala keindahannya setelah kau sakit karena jatuh berkali kali. TAGS: MONSTA X, KIHYUN, WONHO, WONHYUN, WONHO X KIHYUN, GENDERSWITCH, FEM!KIHYUN


**ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESEN** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kau tahu apa yang aku kagumi dari hujan? Ia tetap melaksanakannya walau ia tahu betapa sakitnya jatuh berkali kali._**

 ** _Jika kau hujan, maka biarkan aku menjadi pelangi yang muncul dengan segala keindahannya setelah kau sakit karena jatuh berkali kali._**

.

.

Langit tampak berwarna kelabu, angin yang tadinya bertiup sepoi sepoi membelai kening setiap insan yang basah karena keringat kini telah berubah mengganas dan menerbangkan butiran debu kesana kemari. Suasana didalam kelas begitu hening, semua siswa sibuk berkutat dengan lembar soal masing masing dan Bu guru mengawasi didepan dengan teliti. Matanya yang tajam terus memperhatikan gerak gerik para siswa yang mencurigakan. Tes kemampuan mata pelajaran matematika tengah berlangsung.

"Yang sudah selesai boleh pulang."

Celetuk Bu Guru disela sela keheningan. Para murid langsung diserang kepanikan. Panik karena waktu yang sudah semakin sore, panik karena langit yang akan segera turun hujan, panik karena masih ada yang belum terisi jawaban, adapula yang panik karena belum selesai menyalin jawaban teman. Semua beradu padu mengeluarkan bunyi desisan, bisikan, suara sobekan kertas atau apapun. Harmoni yang indah. Hanya Tuhan yang mampu membuat suara suara biasa tadi menjadi harmoni yang enak didengar di kala senja.

Satu persatu murid yang merasa pintar dan sudah mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas. Tak banyak memang, perlahan tapi pasti. Dari sekian banyak murid yang masih mengerjakan soal. Kihyun lah yang terlihat paling menonjol, ia sudah dua kali ditegur oleh Bu guru untuk tidak berdiskusi atau menanyakan jawaban dan mengancam untuk mengurangi nilainya. Dua kali itu pula ia hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa andalannya. Gadis berwajah mungil itu kini sibuk melancarkan aksi; Menyalin jawaban temannya. Entah itu teman yang berada di depan, belakang, kanan ataupun kiri. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emasnya.

Kihyun bilang, ia menyalin jawaban _— garis miring mencontek—_ karena ia belum siap menghadapi test kemampuan yang diadakan secara mendadak tanpa ada kesempatan belajar. Padahal jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk belajar terlebih dahulu, pasti ia tidak akan menyiakan jawaban temannya juga. Berhubung besok juga masih ada tes kemampuan mata pelajaran fisika, menurut teman sekelasnya lebih baik untuk diadakan sekarang saja daripada besok mengahadapi tes kemampuan berkali kali dan itu membuat kepala pusing tujuh keliling. Anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Pssst… Yujin- _ah_ , bisakah kau tuliskan nomer 9 untukku? Aku mohon."

Bisik Kihyun pada gadis bernama Yujin yang berada didepan meja Kihyun. ia mengandalkan _Aegyo_ mematikannya dan itu sukses meluluhkan hati Yujin. Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera menuruti perintah Kihyun. Kihyun menunggu beberapa menit sampai Yujin berbalik badan dan menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ditulis jawaban olehnya.

"Terimakasih Yujin- _ah_ , kau baik sekali." Kihyun berkata dengan semanis mungkin.

"Sama sama."

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok_.

Waktu terus berputar, langit terlihat semakin kelam dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya. Angin makin bertiup dengan ganas. Murid yang sudah selesai pun semakin banyak dan kelas hampir separuh kosong.

"Sedikit lagi…."

"Dan, selesai." Kihyun memekik dengan melayangkan tinjunya di udara. Dengan santai, ia berjalan menuju meja bu guru. Rok pendek motif kotak kotak berwarna merah yang mengamankan bagasi bagian belakang Kihyun itu bergoyang mengikuti irama lenggokan kaki Kihyun.

Lorong sekolah mulai ramai. banyak murid yang berjubel untuk mengantri untuk bisa keluar dari sekolah. Satu lagi suara paduan antara derap langkah dan tentu saja ocehan yang tiada henti keluar dari mulut para murid itu menjadi harmoni yang enak didengar dikala senja yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh kuasa Tuhan.

Kihyun berdiri di pojok lorong dan berkali kali melirik jam _digital_ diponselnya. Di sana tertera tulisan pukul setengah lima sore. Itu adalah jam pulang yang normal untuknya. Namun langit kelam itu membuat suasana terasa seperti pukul enam sore.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tampak terburu-buru memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas berwarna hijau _tosca_ miliknya. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi, ia menyambar tasnya itu dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju lorong sekolah. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya dengan setia. Salahkan saja soal tes kemampuan mata pelajaran kimia yang terlampau sulit dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu ekstra untuk menyelesaikannya. Sehingga membuatnya sedikit terlambat menemui seseorang itu.

Kihyun mengidarkan pandangannya di antara banyaknya manusia yang melewati lorong tersebut. Ia selalu merutuki tinggi badannya yang terlampau imut untuk ukuran anak SMA seperti dirinya di saat saat seperti ini. Karena hal itu ia harus selalu berjinjit agar bisa leluasa mencari pucuk kepala seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Oy, Wonho!" Kihyun berteriak senang saat melihat pucuk kepala pemuda yang dipanggil Wonho tadi. Dengan rambut berponi mirip jamur dan berwarna _dark brown_ tentu tidak sulit untuk mengenalinya. "Aku di sini! di sini !" lanjutnya dengan melambaikan tangannya di udara saat melihat Wonho hanya _clingak clinguk_ mencari suaranya.

"Oy, Kihyun- _ah_! rupanya kamu disitu." Wonho balas berteriak dan mencoba mendekat ke arah Kihyun.

"Kamu terlambat sepuluh menit."

"Orang tampan maklum terlambat. Banyak _fan girl_ _noona_ yang mencegatku tadi hehehe." Ucap Wonho penuh percaya diri. Tentu itu hanyalah gurauan belaka dan ia mendapat jitakan telak dikepalanya dari Kihyun.

"Tampan? Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Seorang _idol_ kah?" Kihyun berucap cepat. Wonho masih megusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik pria tampan ini pulang ke rumah dengan kucing gemuk ini."

"Aku tidak gemuk!" pekik Kihyun tak terima.

Perlahan tetes air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah. Aroma khas hujan mulai menguar meracuni indra penciuman setiap orang. Aroma khas hujan merupakan bebauan paling menarik yang terjadi secara alami hanya atas kuasa Tuhan.

Setiap manusia normal yang tadinya berlalu lalang di sekitar trotoar kini terlihat mulai menepi. Bermaksud mengamankan diri dari keroyokan air hujan. Tak terkecuali Wonho dan Kihyun. keduanya sedang duduk berdampingan di halte bis. Kihyun sibuk memainkan ujung rok merahnya sedangkan Wonho sibuk dengan mantel tebalnya.

"Kihyun- _ah_ , apa kau takut dingin?" Wonho terlebih dulu membuka suara. Manik matanya menangkap bayangan Kihyun yang sedang menunduk. Sepertinya ia lelah dan bosan.

"Tidak juga, memangnya kenapa?." Jawab Kihyun masih dengan menunduk.

"Mari kita tembus hujan ini !" Ajak Wonho dengan semangat, Kihyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat pose berpikir. Sementara suara deru air yang menghujani atap halte bis itu semakin kencang.

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Tapi besok masih ada tes lain, apa kau yakin? Aku takut kau terserang flu."

Ucap Wonho dengan polos dan penuh dengan kekecewaan. Sahabat Kihyun yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tadi ia semangat mengajak Kihyun untuk basah basahan ditengah hujan daripada lama menunggu bis datang, tapi dimenit selanjutnya ia juga yang menyarankan untuk tidak melakukannya karena ia takut Kihyun akan terserang demam dan tidak bisa mengikuti test kemampuan besok.

"Tenang, aku bukan perempuan yang lemah." Ucap Kihyun meyakinkan sembari menyampirkan poni depannya yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Oke, pertama, aku harus melindungi tas dan buku di dalamnya dengan _raincoat_. Kau juga harus melakukannya!."

Titah Wonho yang langsung dituruti oleh Kihyun. kini _raincoat_ kuning telah siap melindungi tas Wonho dari guyuran hujan, beda dengan Kihyun yang mengenakan _raincoat_ berwarna merah menyala senada dengan warna rok-nya.

Tetesan air hujan turun semakin deras dan tiada ampun.

"Siap? 1…." Wonho mulai menghitung.

"2…..3!"

Kedua orang itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halte bis dan berlari menembus lebatnya hujan. Wonho terlebih dahulu berlari dengan Kihyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Wonho- _ah_!"

Teriak Kihyun di tengah hujan. Mereka sedang berjalan menyurusi pinggiran trotoar jalan yang aman dari kendaraan. Tapi tetap saja basah. Kihyun berteriak bermaksud untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin pergi main hujan-hujanan di tempat biasa, bagaimana?." Lanjutnya. Wonho berbalik dan membuat bose berpikir.

"Ide yang bagus!" Wonho berseru dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Kihyun tersenyum.

Tumben sekali kota Seoul diguyur hujan dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Semoga saja itu tidak menyebabkan banjir di suatu daerah. Jalanan kota terlihat agak legang. Jarang ada manusia normal yang mau membuang waktu untuk basah ditengah guyuran hujan. Tampak sedikit pula kendaraan yang lewat.

Dingin tak menyurutkan semangat Kihyun dan Wonho untuk tetap basah basahan. Sama sekali tidak. Walau tetesan air hujan itu terasa dingin dan menusuk kulit, mereka tetap tidak memudarkan senyum kegembiraannya saat berlarian menuju tempat favorit mereka.

Di sini Wonho dan Kihyun berada, di bawah pohon oak tua dibelakang rumah tak berpenghuni ditemani oleh guyuran hujan yang masih setia mengucur deras. Tempat favorit mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu. Keduanya terlihat hanya duduk diam menikmati hujan.

"Wonho.." Kihyun bersuara dengan pelan. Walau derasnya air hujan yang menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik, Wonho masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya, ada apa?. apa kau kedinginan?."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tanyakan saja." Wonho memandang lurus kedepan dan siap mendengarkan.

"Apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang?" Pertanyaan Kihyun seolah membekukan apa saja disekitar mereka. Bahkan Wonho bersumpah jika ia tidak dapat mendengarkan deru berisik dari guyuran hujan itu karena otaknya sedang mengolah pertanyaan Kihyun menjadi sebuah jawaban.

"Iya, dia sangat istimewa bagiku."

"O-oh ya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kihyun dengan hati hati.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, atau aku yang terlalu berharap padanya?" Wonho tidak lagi memandang lurus kedepan melainkan ia menunduk dengan lesu sekarang. Airmata Kihyun mulai meleleh untung hujan dapat menutupinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku kagumi dari hujan? Ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya walau ia tahu betapa sakitnya jatuh berkali kali." Kihyun berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih itu. tapi disisi lain, Kihyun lah yang merasa butuh dihibur secara harfiah. Tangan Kihyun tergerak untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Wonho yang basah.

"Berarti kau sangat suka dengan hujan, ya?" Wonho mendongak dan segera meraih telapak tangan Kihyun yang berada dipucuk kepalanya. Dibawanya jari-jari lentik itu untuk merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Ya, aku sangat suka hujan. Bahkan aku rela membayar untuk bisa menjadi hujan. bagiku, hujan adalah salah satu filosofi kehidupan yang begitu indah." Jawab Kihyun dengan senyum dipaksakan. Tanpa secercah cahaya bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

Sedetik kemudian Wonho menarik pergelangan tangan Kihyun dan menautkannya ke jari-jari gagah miliknya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengarahkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir _kissable_ milik Kihyun. Mencium sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya dengan tulus tanpa nafsu didalamnya. Tanpa sadar Kihyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan lagi lagi hujan melunturkan benda memalukan itu. jangan sampai Wonho tahu jika ia menangis. Wonho melepas pangutannya dan menatap Kihyun dengan lekat. Dilihatnya kedua bola mata Kihyun yang sudah memerah. Pasti ia menangis. Pikir Wonho.

"Jika kau hujan, maka biarkan aku menjadi pelangi yang muncul dengan segala keindahannya setelah kau sakit karena jatuh berkali kali." _Cheesy_ sekali.

"Kukira kau mencintai orang lain." Kihyun berkata seolah tak acuh.

"Aku memang mencintaimu." Jawab Wonho nggak nyambung.

 **[.THE END.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: FANFICT LAMA PAS DEBUT DI FANDOM BTS. ISENG PAGI-PAGI. GUA MASIH NEWBIE. CERITA APA INI YA? CHEESY BANGET UGH HAHAHAHA LOL**


End file.
